Ash's Infernape
'''Ash's Infernape is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It was originally Paul's Pokémon as a Chimchar, but after he was released by Paul, he proved to be a very strong Pokémon, winning Ash many key battles. Biography As a Chimchar, Infernape was discovered by Paul whilst trying to escape a pack of Zangoose. When it was cornered on the edge of a cliff, Chimchar used Flame Wheel and defeated all the Zangoose. Paul was impressed and decided to catch him. However, Paul grew disappointed because Chimchar never displayed that kind of power whilst he was training with him. Although Chimchar helped Paul win many battles, including his gym battle with Roark, Paul still considered Chimchar weak and when he defended Ash's Turtwig from a Fire Blast in Glory Blaze, Paul had had enough. Deciding that Chimchar was too soft to use the kind of power he'd seen when it battled the Zangoose, Paul released Chimchar from his team for good and Ash invited him to join his team which Chimchar happily accepted. After joining Ash's team, Chimchar overcame its fear of Zangoose and was used in many battles. Chimchar weakened Maylene's Meditite and Lucario, defeated Fantina's Drifblim and Mismagius, Byron's Steelix and Bronzor and Candice's Abomasnow. Chimchar evolved into Monferno during Ash's first full battle with Paul after defeating Paul's Ursaring for the third time. Despite evolving, Monferno was defeated by Electabuzz. Later on in the series, after being knocked to the brink of fainting in a battle against Barry's Empoleon, Monferno went berserk with his Blaze ability and unleashed his full power against Team Rocket. While protecting the Pokémon, Monferno evolved into Infernape. Infernape was later used in a battle against Flint's Infernape, but lost due to his lack of experience compared to Flint's Infernape. This was Infernape's only defeat since it evolved, and he has won every other battle it was in. Infernape had a major role in Ash's gym battle in Sunyshore Gym where he easily defeated Volkner's Jolteon and used and fully controlled Blaze to defeat Volkner's Luxray with a powerful Flame Wheel. Infernape learned Flare Blitz in Working on a Right Move!, knocking out Brock's Sudowoodo. He later faced off against Paul's newly evolved Aggron with Flare Blitz which burns it and proceeded to deliver a Mach Punch, defeating Aggron. Infernape later battled Paul's Ninjask. Infernape used Dig and used Flare Blitz underground which made the field burst out Infernape's flames which damaged Ninjask, canceled Paul's Drapion's Toxic Spikes effect and surrounded the field in mist which made Infernape attack Ninjask by a single Mach Punch. Infernape battled Paul's Electivire in the final battle between Ash and Paul. Electivire used Thunder and slammed its tail to the ground which made the rocks fly towards Infernape. The so-called "Field Thunder" was done because of Infernape weakening the stability of the field when it used "Underground Flare Blitz." After a lot of battling, Infernape used Mach Punch, however, Electivire's tail caught Infernape's arm. Electivire then proceeded to use Thunder for a long period of time. After Electivire let him out, the referee began to announce that Infernape was unable to battle, but Electivire stopped him from doing so. Suddenly, Infernape began to glow and activated its Blaze and fired a super-powerful blast of Flamethrower which not even Electivire's Thunder could penetrate. Infernape then attacked with a powerful Flare Blitz. Thanks to the Blaze-powered Flare Blitz, Electivire was burnt, gave way and stumbled to the ground, declared unable to battle, with Ash winning the full battle against his long-time Sinnoh rival Paul and ending their rivalry. In DP190 it helped make the ship hot to heal several Baby Pokémon. Personality Known moves Trivia * Infernape has used Blaze five times, twice as Chimchar, once as Monferno, and twice as Infernape. ** Infernape lost control as Chimchar and Monferno, and finally controlled it as Infernape. ***Infernape has activated his ability more times than any other Pokémon on Ash's team. * Infernape's Flare Blitz seems to be stronger than Flint's Infernape's Flare Blitz, as Ash's Flare Blitz is blue instead of Flint's Flare Blitz, which is red and yellow. Blue flames are hotter than the normal ones. ** However, Flint's Infernape was seen using a blue Flare Blitz whilst battling Cynthia's Garchomp. * Infernape is the first Pokémon owned by a rival from Ash, and which was later owned by Ash himself. * Infernape has some similarities with Paul's Torterra. ** Both are a final evolution of a Sinnoh starter Pokémon. ** Both have only been defeated in one known battle since their final evolution, and both were knocked out with a single Fighting type move in that battle. * Infernape also shares some similarities with Ash's Charizard and Ash's Pignite. ** All of them are Fire types that evolved from starter Pokémon. ** All of them were abandoned by their original trainer because that trainer thought they were weak. ** All of them became among Ash's most powerful Pokémon, proving that their original trainers had been wrong about their strength. ** Unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, Paul did not lie or fake a kind farewell to Infernape, but rather straight forwardly demanded it leave. ** Another difference is that unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, who had the audacity to ask them to rejoin their team despite the appalling way they treated them, Paul did not attempt to get Infernape to rejoin his team after seeing how powerful he was, thus sparing himself the humiliation of grovelling to Infernape. *** This could also be seen as Paul's one and only act of kindness for Infernape, as it means that Paul truly acknowledges Infernape's growth from the weak and timid Chimchar he abandoned. * After evolving into Monferno, it become the first time Ash had two starter Pokémon that evolved from the same region. Gallery pl:Infernape Asha Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon